


Alternate methods of cooling

by joss80



Series: 221Bees [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Annoyance, Heatwave, Humor, M/M, Not the usual sexytimes while hot fic, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: For the 221B prompt "Ice Cubes"There is definitely no hanky-panky going on at 221B Baker Street.





	Alternate methods of cooling

John sat sprawled out on the sofa, his legs as far apart as he could comfortably get them. He dripped with sweat. The heatwave was unrelenting, and Sherlock sat across the room in his armchair, similarly attired in pants and nothing else.

But do not be mistaken. This is not a story about hot-and-heavy sex as a distraction from or in spite of the heat. This is about John being too fucking hot to do anything but suck one-by-one on the ice cubes that were sitting in a bowl nestled between his upper thighs. He knew it would help somewhat. When he’d learned to drive, his first car didn’t have air-conditioning and he’d found that a carefully placed cold drink (not too close to his meat and two veg, but close enough) helped pretty well as a poor man’s cooling substitute.

He crunched another ice cube between his teeth, knowing that his dentist would cringe if she could see, and considered expediting himself a pair of the freezable boxers he’d seen advertised on Facebook earlier in the day (a veritable steal at £30).

He crunched more furiously, willing the melting ice to cool him down.

Sherlock turned his head to glare at John, the noise apparently grating on him.

John simply glared right back and held on tighter to the bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually saw an ad this morning for those boxers. They have little gel pouches that you cool and then insert into pockets in the front. Have a closer look here:   
> http://www.ladbible.com/news/weird-keep-cool-in-the-heat-with-a-pair-of-freezable-underpants-20190725?source=facebook&fbclid=IwAR2TgwLvYxPX5Q1_YkVCmxQuN7V0r4AXZ01bF8VUeHgQ5Q0c5z90kebJtdU


End file.
